Lonelily
by Baby Riddle
Summary: Você ainda era Draco Malfoy, e ela ainda era Hermione Granger. Vocês ainda eram inimigos, os melhores amigos dela ainda eram Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter, e sua namorada ainda era Pansy Parkinson. E tudo isso sumia assim que ela entrava por aquela porta


Disclaimer: Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, não seria essa coisa linda que é hoje, acredite. Tudo de J.K. Rowling e afiliados, sem fins lucrativos.

Essa fanfic é dedicada a três pessoas lindas da minha vida: Primeiramente, à Gabriella, por amar DHr tanto quanto eu e por ser uma das primeiras a ver os esboços dessa fanfic; à Margarida, por ser a pessoa maravilhosa que é, simples assim; e, não menos importante, à Suellen, por ser a minha Susa que sempre me entende e sempre entenderá. 3

**Lonelily.**  
><em>Por BarbaraStonePixie/Barabara_

_You can stay with me forever_  
><em>Or you can stay with me for now<em>  
>Cold Coffee, Ed Sheeran<p>

* * *

><p>"Eu te odeio."<p>

"Que bom."

Esta é sempre a sua única resposta, porque você se sentia _bem_ em saber que ela o odiava. Porque ela podia ser o que fosse, mas ainda era uma sangue-ruim, e você precisava lembrar-lhe onde era seu lugar: aos seus pés. Você sempre a lembrava, mas parecia que você estava tentando [i]se[/i] convencer disso, se convencer de que era errado se envolver com ela. Mas você preferia fechar os ouvidos para a sua consciência e entregar-se aos braços dela.

E você sabe que ela não se importa mais com isso, porque vocês cresceram, e ela aprendeu a ignorar seus xingamentos. Ela era forte - tudo que você não era -, ela poderia passar por cima disso - ela passou por cima dos horrores da guerra, não foi? E depois da guerra, você mal podia olhar para a cicatriz no braço dela, porque ela grita a diferença entre vocês, e você prefere fechar os olhos para ela.

E toda a vez que ela te dá as costas - porque é sempre ela que vai embora, porque você não consegue se mover, ainda encarando os orbes amendoados ou os cachos sempre revoltos -, você sente como se algo muito importante estivesse indo embora, e se pergunta o que aconteceria se você segurasse o braço dela, impedindo-a de ir. Mas você nunca terá coragem de fazer tal coisa, e se contenta em vê-la partir e esperar um pouco, para depois sair, para não dar suspeitas de que estavam juntos.

Você ainda era Draco Malfoy, e ela ainda era Hermione Granger. Vocês ainda eram inimigos, os melhores amigos dela ainda eram Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter, e sua namorada ainda era Pansy Parkinson. Porém, o mais incrível que todos esses nomes pareciam sumir quando você enfim podia tocá-la. Você está enlouquecendo aos poucos, Draco.

**##**

_I guess I'm no good_  
><em>I guess I'm insane<em>

**##**

"Eu te odeio."

"Que bom."

E novamente você não sabe o que dizer, não sabe para onde olhar senão para ela, e Hermione está impaciente. Você não sabe o que está acontecendo, porque ela andou faltando em seus encontros - você não era tão importante quanto ela era pra você? E porque ela parece estar mais apreensiva agora. Você só compreende que não quer saber o porquê disso tudo. É bem mais simples quando podemos escapar dos nossos problemas, não é, Draco? E você queria poder fugir da sua realidade, mesmo que soubesse que isso era impossível.

Você também não sabe quando ela deixou de ser a Granger, sangue-ruim e sabe-tudo, para ser Hermione, sua nova obsessão. Porque isso era uma obsessão, Draco, e você sabia. E isso só o fazia querê-la ainda mais; você tem alguma espécie de masoquismo, Malfoy? Seus pais te matariam, sua tia - que Merlin a tenha - o mataria se pudesse... Mas você gostava do perigo, gostava das unhas dela arranhando suas costas, e de todos os "eu te odeio" que ela proferia. _Você gostava de tudo isso._

"Eu estou com Ron." Ela disse. Será que ela achava que você se importava com isso? Você não dava a mínima para o ruivo, não é? Era ela quem importava, não importava se ela estava namorando com Ronald ou se fosse com O-Imbecil-Que-Sobreviveu. Hermione era sua, não é? Seu brinquedo, não deles. E você sempre foi tão mimado, suas coisas eram apenas _suas_, você nunca gostou de dividir nada. Não dividia os brinquedos, não dividia atenção, e não dividiria Hermione.

"Era para eu me importar?", você retruca, nenhuma emoção a vista. Hermione deu um sorrisinho de canto - ela deve ter aprendido com você, não é? -, e meneia a cabeça afirmativamente. Você riu da ingenuidade dela. "Eu não me importo com nada, Granger. Ao inferno seu namoro com Weasley, você ainda é minha. E vai ser até que eu me canse disso."

E quando você sente sua bochecha arder pela tapa que ela te deu, você sorri, porque aquilo doía e a dor sempre foi a base do relacionamento de vocês. Você realmente é masoquista, Malfoy.

"Eu não sou Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy." Ela exclama. "Não sou nenhuma das suas vadias. Você não vai me usar como bem entender."

E você riu ainda mais das tentativas inúteis dela. Ela não era Pansy Parkinson: ela era _melhor_ do que Pansy.

"Não tente bancar a santinha novamente, Granger." Você sussurra, aproximando-se dela. "Nós dois sabemos que você não é." Mais um minuto de silêncio onde vocês apenas se encaram. Os olhos castanhos parecem faiscar e você percebe que Hermione não é bonita. Ela não tem os cabelos lisos de Pansy, ela não tem os olhos bonitos de Astoria, ela só tem a força que você precisa. Hermione era harmoniosa, porque o caos em seus cabelos combinava com a força em seus olhos. E isso nenhuma sonserina tinha, e talvez fosse isso que a tornava tão melhor que Pansy. "Você está terminando comigo?"

"Você só notou agora?", ela retruca, com um sorriso irônico. E você pensa em como aquele sorriso deforma o rosto dela, porque Hermione não era irônica. Hábitos pegam, não é? Você ri, dando-lhe as costas e sentando-se no sofá daquele quarto barato. Você pega um dos cigarros e acende, mesmo que saiba que a fumaça a irrita. "Pare já com isso, Malfoy!"

"O jogo não acabou, Hermione." Você diz, enquanto arqueia uma das sobrancelhas, instigando-a a vir fazê-lo parar de fumar. "Só acaba quando eu digo que acabou. E, para mim, o jogo ainda nem começou."

"Isso não é um jogo, Malfoy!", ela exclama, seus olhos agora brilhavam de raiva. E você amava quando ela ficava com raiva, porque era nesses momentos que os olhos dela brilhavam e você sabia que era o centro das atenções dela. "É a minha vida e você está arruinando-a!"

Você se concentra no cigarro que está fumando, e nas milhares de substâncias tóxicas que ali estão. E você compara Hermione a um cigarro; você não queria experimentar, mas, depois que experimentou, tornou-se um vício. E cada substância naquele cigarro era como a matiz dos olhos de Hermione e aquilo poderia te matar. E o mais estranho era que você não dava a mínima pra isso. Para pra pensar e você está viciado em coisas trouxas, Malfoy, porque cigarro é uma invenção deles e tudo nela grita "trouxa".

"Largue este maldito cigarro, Draco!", ela diz, após minutos em silêncio, e você sente os músculos de seu rosto se contorcerem em um sorriso. Ela nunca te chamava pelo nome, à exceção de raros momentos quando nenhum de vocês conseguia pensar em uma ofensa maior que essa.

"Venha tirá-lo de mim, Hermione." Você provoca, com um sorriso malicioso. Ela não liga pro seu sorriso, mas você a desafiou, e ela vai. E novamente vocês se entrelaçam, e quando você a beija, pode notar que não existe Pansy e não existe Weasley, existe apenas você e ela e a nicotina que faz com que você perca a cabeça. E você, aos poucos, está viciando-a no mesmo, porque Hermione não resiste mais.

E você sabe que, não importa o Weasley, ela sempre vai voltar e você sorri contra os lábios dela. Você sempre vence, não é Malfoy?

**##**

_Have I still got you to be my open door?_  
><em>Have I still got you to be my sandy shore?<em>  
><em>Have I still got you to cross my bridge in this storm?<em>  
><em>Have I still got you to keep me warm?<em>

**##**

"Eu te odeio."

"Que bom."

Ela parece mais cansada agora, e você sabe que Hermione não gosta do que está fazendo. Você sabe que ela se sente mal em estar com você e saber que Ronald está em casa, pensando que ela está trabalhando - você está ensinando-a a mentir, Draco, porque ela era uma péssima mentirosa - e você sabe que ela pensa nele quando está com você. Que toda vez que ela passa as mãos pelos seus cabelos loiros, ela vê os cabelos ruivos dele; que toda vez que ela olha nos teus olhos, ela vê os olhos azuis e límpidos dele, não os seus olhos nublados. Porque Hermione nunca combinou com a tempestade, tudo nela era tão límpido - tão _certo_ - que chegava a ofuscar.

"Eu não quero mais isso." Ela sussurra, olhando-o firmemente. Hermione nunca baixava o olhar, não importava quanta vergonha sentisse. Hermione seria uma ótima sonserina, não fosse seu sangue, tão sujo quanto o quarto onde se encontram. "Você não é o que eu quero, Malfoy."

"O que você quer está te esperando em casa." Você diz, embora saiba que machuca não ser o que ela quer. Você sempre é o que as pessoas querem, ou costumava ser. "E você mente pra ele dizendo que vai trabalhar, quando na verdade está sempre aqui. Não importa o que você diga, você sempre volta."

E você acende um novo cigarro, apenas para irritá-la, apenas para espantar a sensação de que você está perdendo seu vício. Porque ela vai embora e você não tem a coragem de se levantar e impedir, por que o que você diria? "Não vá. Fique comigo"? Isso é patético. Você nunca se humilharia, não por uma sangue-ruim; não importa o quanto ela tenha subido em seu conceito. Ela sempre será patética e você é mais patético ainda por se importar com o fato de que ela está, aos poucos, indo embora.

"Eu não vou mais voltar." Ela diz, e há convicção no que ela fala. Mas ela sempre perde as convicções quando entra neste quarto, não é? "Paixão passa, Malfoy. Amor fica."

"Oh, pensei que não fosse nada mais que desejo. Evoluiu pra paixão?", você pergunta, com um sorriso debochado. "Então volte pra ele, Granger. Não é como se eu estivesse te prendendo aqui."

"O que aconteceu com aquela história de jogo?", ela pergunta, dando dois passos para trás. "Acabou?"

"Você perdeu a graça." Você diz, meneando a mão livre em descaso, enquanto a outra conduz o cigarro até a boca. "Pode ir, Granger."

"Você não vai me tratar como se eu fosse um brinquedo!", ela está se irritando, Malfoy, e como você gosta disso, não é? "Eu não sou mais um brinquedo seu, Malfoy!"

"Você sempre foi, Granger." Você ri, com desprezo, enquanto ela fecha os punhos. Você se lembra das tapas que ela te deu no terceiro ano e no último encontro, e, por incrível que pareça, anseia por outro. Masoquismo tem limite, Malfoy. "Você só não percebia, tadinha. Sempre tão ingênua, tão Grifinória..."

Hermione respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Toda vez que ela fechava os olhos você se perguntava por que estava com ela, porque, toda vez que ela fechava os olhos, ela escondia sua força, escondia todos os motivos para você ainda estar aí. Um minuto - talvez mais. Quem está contando? - depois, ela abriu os olhos e você viu que era tarde demais. Ela está indo embora, rapaz.

"Isso prova que tudo que tivemos foi um erro." Ela diz, respirando fundo. Controlando as lágrimas, Granger? "Eu não devia nem ter vindo. Eu deveria ter deixado que você apodrecesse em Azkaban, mas não, eu depus a seu favor... O que eu tinha na cabeça, afinal? Você nunca vai mudar, sempre vai ser o mesmo idiota de sempre!"

E você ouve tudo, quieto, apenas fumando. A fumaça faz com que o rosto dela fique enevoado, mas você ainda vê perfeitamente os contornos de seu rosto. Sua boca em uma linha fina e rígida de raiva - frustração, talvez - e seus olhos faiscando. De tudo, quando ela for embora, você sentirá falta dos olhos dela. Ah, vai sentir, porque os olhos de Pansy são tão frios, porque Pansy é controlada demais. E você estava cansado desse controle, você queria perder o controle e nada melhor do que a sangue-ruim, amiguinha do Potter.

Você só não esperava se envolver tanto, e de como doeria ver aquela porta batendo, sabendo que era a última vez. E tudo que lhe resta são algumas lembranças e um maço de cigarros.

**##**

Uma semana. Duas. Talvez três. Mas quem está contando mesmo? Não importa; fazia _muito_ tempo que você não a via. Você caminhava pelos corredores apinhados de gente do Ministério da Magia, e passava em frente à sala dela. Hermione estava sempre compenetrada, e você não fazia questão de interrompê-la. Até aquele dia, o dia em que a rotina dela - a sua, a _dele_, de todos - mudou.

Algumas fotos e um bilhete foram mais que suficiente para que ela irrompesse pela porta do mesmo quarto de sempre. Ela ainda estava com as vestes do trabalho, o cabelo preso em um coque alto, e algumas mechas caindo à frente do rosto. Ela não parecia ligar pra isso, embora as colocasse com frequência atrás da orelha. Você apagou o cigarro, e virou-se para ela, que o encarava com tremendo furor. Seu plano dera certo, afinal.

"Você está mentindo." Foi a primeira coisa que ela te disse. "Você forjou essas fotos, não importa o que me diga. Ronald jamais me trairia."

"Você dizia que jamais o trairia também." Você comenta, abanando as mãos. "E veja onde estamos."

"É diferente!", ela exclama. "Você não o conhece, Ronald é... Ronald é perfeito."

"Tão perfeito que foi buscar a imperfeição em outra mulher." Você arremata. "Acha que estou feliz, Granger? Olha a minha cara de felicidade em saber que Pansy está me traindo com... _isso_."

"Não ouse falar mal dele na minha frente!", ela ameaça, apontando a varinha para o seu pescoço. Você a olha de cima, sorrindo irônico. "É isso! Você a pagou, não foi? Só pra me ter de volta aqui..."

"Você não vale tanto assim, Granger, desculpe acabar com suas ilusões." Você a interrompe, voltando a se sentar. "Agora, se quiser se sentar, eu posso explicar a história pra você. Se não quiser, menos mal, a porta está logo ali."

Ela olha pra você, inquieta, o tempo todo passando a mão pelos cabelos. Isso também é um hábito que ela adquirou de você. Depois, ela se senta ao seu lado, o mais distante que pode de você. Você sorri; será que ela acha que você vai agarrá-la? Embora algo dentro de você diga para você fazer isso, você também tem autocontrole.

E você começa a contar toda a história para ela. Sobre os encontros às escondidas de Ronald e Pansy, toda vez que ele achava que Hermione estava no trabalho, e toda vez que ele faltava aos seus jantares. Hermione ouvia a história impassível, e você sabia que ela estava considerando as informações. Não havia como você estar mentindo, os fatos batiam. E você sorria por isso, pelo prazer de arruinar a vida do Weasley. _Pelo prazer de talvez tê-la novamente._

"E agora você pode ir, se quiser." Você finaliza, enquanto procura o maço de cigarros em seu bolso. Ela fica parada, encarando-o, enquanto você procura os cigarros.

"Isso vai matá-lo, Malfoy." Ela comenta, fugindo dos seus olhos quando você volta a encará-la. "Os cigarros."

"Eu sei." Você responde. Você sabe que ela foge do teu olhar para não encarar a verdade que há neles, porque você tem razão e ela não. "Não me importo com isso. Muitas coisas podem me matar, então não vou me privar das prazerosas."

Ela não responde, apenas continua te encarando. Vocês passam longos minutos assim: você apenas fumando e ela pensando. A fumaça já não a incomoda, e o cigarro começa a perder a graça, mas você não para. Vai ver é somente agora que não a irrita, porque ela tem muito no que pensar. E você ri, imaginando a cena que terá na casa dela.

"Do que está rindo?", ela pergunta, por fim.

"Imaginando Weasley tentando se explicar." Você responde. "Sabe, a pior vingança é retribuir na mesma moeda."

"O que está sugerindo?", ela pergunta, mas você sabe que ela entendeu. O sorriso no rosto dela, que ela está tentando reprimir - e ela fica _quase_ bonita assim, _quase_ - confirma isso.

"Você entendeu, Granger." Você diz, sorrindo malicioso, enquanto se aproxima dela. "Você sempre entende."

E quando ela retribui o seu beijo, você sabe que ela vai voltar sempre que você quiser, sempre que ela quiser. E você acha que pode se acostumar a essa rotina, mas a verdade é que você sentia falta dela, do cheiro de morangos que o cabelo dela exala, da textura da pele dela e da voz dela ao dizer "eu te odeio.", mesmo que ela continue lhe beijando.

"Eu te odeio." Ela sussurra.

"Não importa." Você retruca, e volta a beijá-la. E, no momento em que a rotina foi quebrada, você sabe que isso está indo acima do desejo, mas ainda abaixo da paixão - porque jamais seria amor. O que vocês tinham ainda não tinha nome, e você estava pouco se importando para isso, contanto que ainda pudesse senti-la.

**##**

_I want you here tonight_  
><em>I want you here<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't believe what I found<em>

**##**

"Eu te odeio." Ela diz, e você está se cansando dessa rotina. "Muito."

"Isso não muda nada." Você diz, sentando-se novamente, acendendo um novo cigarro. Você perdeu as contas de quantos já fumou só hoje, e realmente não tem importância.

"Eu já cansei de mandá-lo parar com os malditos cigarros!", ela exclama, e ela estava mais nervosa do que o habitual. Ronald continuava a mentir?

Fazia três semanas desde o dia em que você contou-lhe toda a verdade, e você podia ver que o Weasley estava mais abatido no Ministério, e você ria _tanto_ disso... Enquanto ele se martirizava por trair sua tão correta namorada, ela na verdade estava traindo-o com você. Como o Weasley era estúpido, não? E você se perguntava se Hermione chegou a perguntar, sequer mencionar, sobre suas suspeitas, porque só assim que Weasley ficaria tão mal.

"Eu já cansei de dizer que não vou parar." Você retruca, após alguns segundos. "Está demorando mais do que de costume para ir embora. Será que se cansou de ser enganada pelo seu namoradinho? Vai ver ele está com Pansy agora...".

"Calado." Ela manda e você ri, debochando dela. Você sempre faz isso. "Por que faz isso, Malfoy?"

"Isso o que?", você pergunta, sem entender, mesmo que não dê importância. Tudo que importa é o cigarro em suas mãos e a perspectiva da próxima vinda dela.

"Tudo isso." Ela explica. "Parkinson é sua namorada também, e você parece não se importar. Tudo isso é pra me fazer sofrer? Alguma aposta? Mágoas da guerra?"

"Granger, Granger... Ninguém me obriga a fazer o que não quero." Você diz, levantando-se e se aproximando dela. Ela engole em seco, mas não se afasta. "Eu tenho meus motivos para tê-la aqui, assim como você tem os seus para sempre vir. E, veja, eu não fico te questionando sobre." Você para um minuto, estudando suas feições. "Quem sou eu para falar da Pansy, afinal? Eu estava com você muito tempo antes dela sequer pensar no Weasley."

Você enlaça a cintura dela, aproximando-a do seu corpo. Você sente a respiração pesada dela, e sabe que ela não se importa mais com seus jogos de sedução, ao contrário, aprendeu a jogar também. Você a força a olhá-lo, e é a primeira vez que seus olhos se encontram em muitas semanas e você sente alguma coisa acontecer. Será que era isso que chamavam de magia? Aquela magia que você não compreende, aquela na qual Dumbledore acreditou até o fim...

Não.

Jamais seria amor, você jamais permitiria que chegasse a ser amor e você sabe que ela também. Porém, para ela era mais fácil, não é? Ela já amava alguém, ela tinha alguém para esperar por ela... E você? Pansy nunca se deu ao trabalho de esperá-lo, você nunca disse que a amava e tampouco esperou ouvi-la dizer isso; não era necessário, porque Pansy era mais bonita calada. E agora que você para pra pensar, você também nunca ouviu seus pais dizerem que o amava; ninguém nunca disse isso pra você, Malfoy, e talvez seja essa a razão pelos seus erros. Mas agora você não liga mais pra isso. Não mais.

"O que está esperando?", ela sussurra, sem quebrar o contato visual. Você a vê morder o lábio inferior, e considera-a fofa por isso. Não que ela deva saber de seus pensamentos.

"Que você vá embora." Você responde, mesmo que não a solte. "Você ainda me odeia?"

"Sempre." Ela responde. "Não vou parar de odiá-lo, Malfoy."

"E por que você volta?", você se pega perguntando, mesmo que não queira saber a resposta. A resposta está estampada no olhar dela.

"Tudo em você é culpa." Ela explica. "Isso alivia a minha, de estar fazendo tudo que um dia jurei que não faria." Ela para um instante, e você espera que ela continue. "Você é necessário, apenas por isso."

"Não esperava coisa diferente." Você diz, mas você esperava sim, não minta. "Você pode ir agora. Isso não muda nada." Você repete, quase como se quisesse acreditar nisso, mas você não consegue.

E ela se foi, sem olhar para trás; ela nunca olhava mesmo. Você se senta, apanhando um novo cigarro, os olhos fixos na porta e se pergunta por que, agora, você se importa quando ela vai embora. Talvez porque ela vai direto para os braços do Weasley, talvez porque o cheiro de nicotina e vodka - coisas que podem defini-lo, não é? - vai sair da pele dela, e ela vai voltar à ilusão da vida perfeita, quando, na verdade, tudo está desmoronando.

Talvez porque ela vai voltar ao amor e você vai continuar apenas com cigarros. E você se pergunta o que é esse vazio em seu peito e percebe que é solidão. Você é tão sozinho que nem mesmo Pansy está ligando pra você. Você cresceu assim, deveria estar habituado. Quem dera, não é? As pessoas não se habituam a ficar sozinhas e, mesmo se recriminando por isso, você anseia pela volta dela, apenas para suprir este vazio.

**##**

"Eu te odeio."

"Está na hora de mudar o repertório." Você comenta, tentando não se importar. _Tentando._ "Isso já cansou."

Ela revira os olhos para a sua piada, agora sentada ao seu lado. Já faz um tempo que ela parou de querer ir embora logo. Você a encara, sabendo que quem sempre quebra o contato visual é ela, mas não hoje. Ela estende o braço, alcançando o maço de cigarros no seu bolso e de lá retira um. Você apenas observa, sem saber o que ela vai fazer. Afinal, Hermione nunca fumaria.

Mas ela também disse que nunca trairia Ronald.

"Fumando, Granger?", você pergunta, enquanto ela acende o cigarro com a varinha. De início, ela se engasga com a fumaça, tossindo repetidas vezes. Você sorri, achando graça na situação. "Onde vai parar sua imagem de boa moça?"

"Se perdeu a partir do momento em que pisei os pés aqui." Ela explica, recuperando-se do ataque de tosse. Há lágrimas nos olhos dela.

Você se surpreende ao levantar a mão e tocar o rosto dela, enxugando suas lágrimas. Ela para um instante, o cigarro escapa de suas mãos, mas ela não nota. Seus olhos estão focados em seu rosto, Draco, e você não consegue entender o que te levou a fazer isso. Isso é coisa que Weasley faria, não você. O seu papel é fazê-la chorar, não enxugar as lágrimas dela.

"Por que fez isso?", ela pergunta, em um sussurro. Qualquer coisa pode estragar o momento, estragar a rotina. Você retira o cigarro da boca, mesmo que não saiba o que dizer. Você ainda tem a mão no rosto dela e nem ao menos nota.

"Não sei." Você responde, por fim. "Só me parecia errado vê-la chorando, nem que fosse pelo cigarro."

Ela fica quieta um instante, enquanto você retira a mão do rosto dela. O silêncio que paira entre vocês é tenso, e você não faz questão de quebrá-lo. Levanta-se, afastando-se dela, e você pode sentir o olhar de Hermione em você. Você pisa no cigarro que outrora ela fumava, e fica observando-o. Você a mudou, Draco. Você a moldou ao seu jeito de viver, e agora você pensa _demais_ nela, mais do que o recomendado.

"Granger", você quebra o silêncio, virando-se para ela. "Se te fizessem escolher, entre o Weasley e eu, quem você escolheria?"

É uma pergunta tão ridícula que você sente vontade de rir depois. Masoquismo não te abandona, porque você sabe a resposta, mas ouvir da boca dela doeria, e você sentia falta da dor.

"Que pergunta estúpida." Ela diz. "Eu escolheria Ron."

"E por que você não está com ele agora?", você pergunta, agora encarando a porta. Você passa a mão pelos cabelos, impaciente. "Se ele é tão importante."

"Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está com ciúmes." Ela zomba, mas você sabe que ela está fugindo da pergunta, e não faz questão da resposta. "Malfoy", ela chama, vendo que você não responderia. "O que você sente em relação a mim?"

Essa pergunta lhe deixa surpreso, porque você nunca parou pra pensar nisso. Ela está te encarando, você está ciente disso, mas não consegue olhá-la. Ela, muito paciente, levanta-se e se posta ao seu lado, esperando a resposta. Você a encara, e se perde no chocolate derretido que se tornaram os olhos dela. E, mais uma vez, para pra pensar por que se envolveu com uma mulher como aquela, que nada tem a oferecer, além da força em seus olhos.

Por Merlin, onde está a sua honra, Malfoy? Aonde foi parar todo aquele papo de sangue-puro versus sangue-ruim? Tudo se perde quando ela abre aquela porta e você pode ver os olhos dela faiscarem. Você pode sentir os músculos do seu rosto formarem um sorriso, mesmo que você não queira, apenas para vê-la retribuindo. _Isso não pode ser amor, Draco Malfoy._

"Eu não sinto nada em relação a você." Responde, encarando-a friamente. Você joga o cigarro no chão, pisando em cima. "Se há algum sentimento em mim sobre você, é o ódio e nunca vai deixar de ser."

E, pela primeira vez, é você quem sai.

**##**

A_m I breaking you?_  
><em>And if I push you too hard<em>  
><em>I push you right through<em>

**##**

De todos os encontros, esse há de se tornar especial, não é, Malfoy? De todos que você se recorda, este é o número sete, o número mágico da sorte. Sorte é algo que nunca esteve com você, não é, querido?

Você resolveu deixar o cigarro de lado, enquanto providenciava vodca com um aceno de varinha. Vodka sempre o ajudava a esquecer de algumas coisas, a esquecer do peso na consciência porque você acabou com qualquer chance de felicidade que ela fosse ter. _Se você não fosse ser, que ela também não fosse._ Nada mais justo. Você estava se deixando ser dominado por sua obsessão, Draco, e isso não era nada bom.

"O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? SEU DEMÔNIO MALDITO!", ela berrou, enquanto irrompia pela porta. Você sorriu, bebendo um pouco da vodca, sentando-se para encará-la. Ela estava chorando, mas estava morta de raiva; [i]você amava vê-la assim.[/i]

"Nada que já não devesse ter feito." Você responde, calmamente. "É bom vê-la também, Granger."

"É bom vê-lo no inferno, Malfoy!", ela exclama, controlando as lágrimas. "Você não podia fazer isso!"

"Eu podia. Eu fiz." Você diz, com extrema facilidade. "Foi tão fácil! Ele não parou de pedir por clemência e, se te deixa feliz, a última palavra dele foi _Pansy._"

"Você está mentindo!", ela nega, meneando a cabeça. "Ron jamais... Ele nunca...".

"Aceite os fatos, você o perdeu para Pansy." Você a confronta, levantando-se, bebendo um pouco mais da sua bebida. "Aceite que Ronald Weasley está morto."

Ela para de falar por um minuto, andando pelo quarto. Você a vê sentando-se, levando as mãos o rosto para afastar as mechas do cabelo rebelde, e afundar o rosto nas mãos, deixando-se chorar. E, por um instante, você se arrepende de ter matado o Weasley. Era melhor vê-la voltando pra ele do que vê-la desconsolada.

"Eu te odeio, Malfoy...", ela diz, entre soluços. "Eu te odeio tanto... Você não podia estragar minha vida assim. Você não tinha o direito!" Você permanece quieto, enquanto ela briga com você. Algo nisso tudo lhe diverte, e você não reprime o sorriso que nasce em seu rosto. "Por que sorri? Por que fez isso?"

"É divertido ver a tão racional Hermione Granger entregar-se ao desespero tão facilmente." Você responde, enquanto coloca o copo de vodca numa mesa próxima. "Eu o matei porque quis, me pareceu divertido na hora. E porque ele estava atrapalhando meus planos."

"Que planos, seu maníaco?", ela pergunta, levantando-se para encará-lo. Ah, lá está ela, a boa e velha raiva.

"Você não deve pertencer a mais ninguém, Granger." Você quase cospe as palavras, enquanto se aproxima. Hermione dá dois passos pra trás, percebendo o brilho maníaco em seu olhar. "Ele estava te levando pra longe."

"Não acredito...", ela sussurra. "Aprendeu a me amar...?"

"Amor?", você exclama, bufando. "Eu nunca amei ninguém, Granger, além de mim mesmo. Você é só o meu brinquedo, a minha obsessão...".

"Você está doente, Malfoy." Ela diz, afastando-se quando você faz menção de agarrar o braço dela. "Eu deveria denunciá-lo, e sinta-se feliz se eu não o fizer."

"Você não tem provas." Você a desafia. É claro que ela te denunciaria, ainda há um pouco da Grifinória nela. "Não há nada que possa me incriminar."

"Você está bêbado, não é?", ela pergunta, enquanto seca as últimas lágrimas. Você nega, porque ainda está muito lúcido, embora desejasse não estar, porque assim poderia dizer que não sabia o que estava fazendo. "Não sei qual foi o teu objetivo ao matar Ron, mas saiba que eu ainda te odeio, Malfoy. E sempre vou odiar."

Ela olha uma última vez para você, e dá as costas, batendo a porta. Você ouve um último barulho e percebe que ela desaparatou. Agora só ficou você, e você acaba de perceber que ela te deixou e dessa vez é pra valer. Pegando um pouco mais de vodka, você volta ao sofá, sentando-se e sorri.

Tudo valeu a pena, afinal. Ouvir os gritos de Ronald fora tão prazeroso quanto estar com a namoradinha sangue-ruim dele. A lembrança de ouvi-lo implorar para que parasse, ouvi-lo pedir pela própria vida, e, principalmente, vê-lo suspirar o nome de Pansy agora o fazia rir. Talvez você tivesse alguma doença mesmo, Draco, mas quem se importa?

Quem se importa se ela o odeia ainda mais agora? Você sempre quis o ódio dela, e não o carinho. Vocês jamais poderiam se amar, e você sabia disso, tanto que fez de tudo para que ela o odiasse. E deu certo! Mas agora ela foi embora, e você novamente foi deixado sozinho. _Solitariamente_, você desaparata de volta para sua casa.

Aquele quarto nunca mais seria usado.

**##**

_You let me down_  
><em>It's no use deceiving<em>  
><em>Neither of us wanna be alone<em>  
><em>You're coming home<em>

**##**

As músicas aqui utilizadas são, respectivamente, Insane, Grey Room, I Remember, Front Door e Lonelily, todas de Damien Rice. É, Damien é rei e vocês deviam ouvir u.ú

O título veio da música Lonelily, do Damien Rice, que era a música que eu tava ouvindo quando terminei esta fanfic 8D E eu achei que se enquadrava, é.

Espero que tenham gostado ~


End file.
